Recollection, The Sword
by Level 250 Wild Goldeen
Summary: Truly, remembering hurt Cornelia far more than any injuries obtained in training or battle. However, she was still a soldier, and fighting through the pain was embraced as a way of life.


**The Mightly Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and I do not profit from this. More's the pity- on both counts.**

* * *

_A flower. A kitten. A rabbit._

Many people, most she supposed, would be quite hardpressed to associate her usual behavior with the activity she currently allowed herself to indulge in. Of course, most people did not understand anything about her other than that she was the second princess of the Imperial family- and one most skilled in waging war, at that. Perhaps only one person had even the slightest inkling of her most pleasurable hobby. Who, after all, could believe that Cornelia Li Britannia enjoyed cloudwatching?

Really, it was one of the few times her hardened, no-nonsense glare and dispassionate expression could be recognized as something other than what they were. Or, at least, appeared to be. The barely restrained intensity faded to bemused nostalgia, and the unyielding set of her jaw softened to wry afterthought. Even as the world around her could scarcely envision her as anything less than the perfect picture of cold discipline, she herself could not picture a world without this simple, almost habitual practice.

And the memories it brought.

With an almost inaudible sigh, she schooled her face once again into a cool mask of dignified aplomb. In less than an hour she was to meet with her elder brother, Schneizel, and formally welcome him to Area 11. It would be simply unacceptable for one of her standing and even higher standards to be late.

_An upraised sword. A quiver of arrows. A charging stallion._

* * *

Yes, she mused, this was where she belonged. It looked quite natural for anyone observing to see Princess Cornelia poised amidst Knightmare Frames and loyal Britannian soldirs, all standing rigidly at attention. For a brief moment, she idly wondered if anyone other than her younger sister thought differently. Including herself.

Reigning her focus into the present sharply, Cornelia calmly locked gazes with the White Prince immediately as he came into view. Sapphire beheld cobalt and greetings were wordlessly exchanged. Once again, she noted that they were, perhaps, the same yet completely opposite. Neither was truly what they presented to the world. In her case, she dedicated herself to maintaining a progressive reputation of military expertise and acquisition. The eyes of the people reflected a soldier.

Schneizel's was the mild but compassionate understanding of a kind gentleman. In his pursuits, the will and the needs of those around him took precedence to his own, selfishness a practice long abandoned with early childhood. The eyes of the people reflected an altruist.

_Sword and Shield._

A familiar, gentle tone forced her back to the reality of the moment. _Does simply being in this place affect me so? This . . . Area 11._

"To think that you were able to return in triumph after but one night in Area 18. You are truly an excellent commander of your army, Cornelia."

Such praise, spoken with honest wonderment, would elicit an equally honest and demure response from a typical lady of the court. Though a lady Cornelia very well might have been, typical she was not. She merely brushed away the kind words, effectively dismissing them but not undermining their meaning.

"It wasn't anything noteworthy. It was simply due to the fact that you granted me use of your own personal army, Brother."

"It is only natural for me to do so." A hint of mirth glimmered in his tone, signalling with a blink that he had remembered which particular noblewoman he was conversing with.

"Joining forces with the Graston Knights that were on standby in the mainland allowed us a decisive and total victory. Such a showing allows our army to regain the prestige it should always have. Also, the Zattel Buffer of the Glouester is ready."

"I understand. I will make use of that particular card in my negotiations with the Chinese Federation."

"Then I shall leave it to you."

"It's such an honor," he stated with genuine appreciation. It was sudden enough to draw forth a slightly bewildered look as Cornelia unintentionally let slip a confused sound. "To have Princess Cornelia, who is unrivaled in the battlefield, depending on me."

At this, she unconsciously dropped her gaze and protested in a whisper deprived of her previous collected sureness, "Please do not make fun of me."

"I am telling the truth," his warm smile carrying the words as if they were merely bearing the featherweight of the most obvious thing in all the world, "On the battlefield, you are far more beautiful than any flower, and far more dazzling than a butterfly gracing the ballroom."

Her eyes came to rest upon the airstrip's paved surface and the kind words fell on deaf ears. She saw and heard only a distant memory, something that to her felt more substantial than any mere victory or conquest. Such touching and sincere things had only ever meant something from a select few. Euphemia always possessed a seemingly magical ability to summon courage and joy from deep within those around her with naught but a few simple words and a smile. The effect was always doubly so on her elder sister, who treasured her above all else.

At one time, however, there had been others to have such an impact on the normally stoic woman. She could count on one hand the number of people ever in her life that were able to coax a smile out of her, however small. Particularly, her younger sister and one other could draw out something precious to her. Amongst all the recollections of happier times, those were the most cherished. A real smile, devoid of guarded wariness, of courtly reservation or careful pretense. It was in the brevity of these moments that she found her greatest happiness, fulfillment granted by reminiscence and stolen times of simple honesty shared with Euphie.

Although the man before her was unparalleled in the amount of respect he garnered from herself and others, he was not one of those that could so easily reach her heart. Schneizel was a great man, but neither he nor anybody else could ever replace the ones she held most dear. No, words like that could never affect her truly, for they were not and could never be spoken by the one boy that had ever meant so much.

_How old would you be now, I wonder? Both of you . . ._

"Yes, truly you are like the Flash of Lightning."

The regretfully shadowed eyes and tiny, nigh imperceptible somberly colored smile were shattered in a heartbeat as she focused completely on her elder brother once more. Shock blossomed on her countenance, reigning for an instant before vying with grief for dominance. Bittersweet memories became more potent with the very mention of someone she loved and held in such high esteem. Unnoticed in the background, her knight nodded in agreement with the comparison.

Lightly pressing a hand to her collar, Cornelia battled with old pain more fiercely than any sortie ever undertaken in her Knightmare Frame. "Please don't say that about me."

Approaching desperation to shift the topic away from her, she grasped for something to say. "I wonder where Euphie's gone off to? Brother Schneizel is about to depart . . ."

Without any indication of wether or not he understood her feelings, the White Prince allayed her anxiety. "Euphie already spoke to me last night."

Her equilibrium partially restored, Cornelia continued to focus her effort toward furthering the conversation and recovering herself. "Last night?"

"Yes" he nodded. "Ah, also, about that thing that Bartley is in charge of . . ."

"Ah, I don't mind. But is that thing actually useful?"

Even as speech flowed between them, however, a presence in her heart and mind steadfastly refused to be ignored and forgotten again. _Why does this place continue to dredge up such hurtful remembrance? Or, is there another reason why . . ? Even if it aches so, I still do not wish to forget you. No, I will never allow myself to forget . . ._

_A bird. A dragonfly. A hat._

* * *

**AN: Oh, LORD! Guh. I've been way too out of practice at writing for far too long. Hopefully it does not reflect too badly in my work. This little piece took so long to write though, its killing me. Almost 4 in the morning. Beautiful. Anyway, the conversation is indeed taken directly out of Episode 21. I took some liberties with the actual dialogue, though- much as I love the subbing, I don't think the way it, er, 'flows' is very conducive to fanfic writing. Meh. I HOPE this wasn't too terribly far-fetched. I really did try. I also hope it wasn't too blatantly obvious what I was aiming for, but still understandable. I hope, I wish, I want, I need . . . whatever. Please be kind in the reviews, eh? Brutally honest, but kind.**


End file.
